Guardian Star
by aicchan
Summary: Kisah tentang sebuah perjalanan melintasi dimensi yang mempertemukan mereka yang terpisah jarak dan waktu. ENJOY.


Langit malam begitu indah dan bertabur sejuta bintang. Dari jendela kamarnya di Grimmauld Place nomor 12, Regulus memandang langit melalui teropong bintang hadiah ulang tahun dari ayahnya. Di pangkuannya terbuka sebuah buku tentang perbintangan yang menjadi bacaan favoritnya.

Dia mencari bintang di konstelasi Leo yang bersinar paling terang. Bintang yang menjadi asal dari namanya. Regulus. Juga bintang yang menjadi penghubung dari sebuah perjalanan ajaib yang menjadi rahasia untuknya sendiri. Sebuah perjalanan melintasi waktu dan dimensi, untuk bertemu dengan mereka yang selama ini tak pernah dia tahu keberadaannya. Sebuah keajaiban yang lebih menakjubkan dari sihir manapun yang dia kenal.

Itu semua, terjadi dua tahun yang lalu, saat usianya baru menginjak sembilan tahun.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_Saint Seiya _**_© Kurumada Masami_

**_Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas_**_ © Teshirogi Shiori_

**_Harry Potter _**_© J.K Rowling_

**_Guardian Star _**_© aicchan_

_Friendship_

Regulus Black – Leo Regulus

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Suasana rumah kediaman keluarga Black sedang sangat tak menyenangkan. Semua disebabkan karena kabar kalau putra tertua keluarga itu, Sirius Black, menjadi salah satu anggota asrama Gryffindor di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Jelas saja itu membuat nama keluarga dengan slogan _'Toujours pur'_ –_Always Pure_- itu menjadi tercoreng, karena sejak dahulu, seluruh anggota keluarga Black pasti masuk ke dalam asrama Slytherin. Regulus tak suka mendengar ayah dan ibunya ribut setiap hari sejak kabar tentang kakaknya sampai ke rumah itu. Dia jadi lebih sering berada di dalam kamarnya.

Yang senantiasa menemaninya adalah sebuah buku tentang astronomi, hadiah ulang tahun dari Sirius di perayaan ulang tahunnya yang lalu. Regulus selalu membaca buku itu di dalam kamar, mempelajari tentang rasi-rasi bintang yang ada di langit. Dia suka sekali mencari konstelasi bintang di tiap malam, menyamakannya dengan apa yang ada di buku, lalu mempelajari tentang sejarah dibalik penamaan rasi itu. Mitologi dari Romawi dan Yunani. Tentang dewa-dewa yang dipercaya oleh bangsa kuno. Namun bagi Regulus yang terlahir di keluarga penyihir, mitos itu terasa nyata, mengingat bahwa dia hidup di dunia yang berbeda dari para muggle –manusia tanpa kekuatan sihir-.

Jika keadaan di rumah sudah tak tertahankan, Regulus suka menyelinap ke loteng dan bersembunyi di sebuah lemari tua yang berisi selimut-selimut lama. Kreacher, peri rumah yang mengabdi pada keluarganya sejak lama, selalu membawakannya sandwich dan coklat hangat setiap kali Regulus menghabiskan malam di 'markas rahasia'nya, seperti malam ini….

Regulus duduk di dalam lemari yang tertutup. Penerangannya hanyalah lampu minyak yang tergantung di bagian atas lemari itu. Dia membuka halaman buku kesayangannya dan berhenti di halaman konstelasi bintang Leo. Sambil membaca, dalam hati Regulus berharap agar dia bisa pergi ke suatu tempat yang tenang. Suatu tempat yang membuatnya tak harus mendengarkan pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya.

Kesunyian di loteng selalu membuat Regulus merasa nyaman dan anak itu pun menguap karena kantuk yang tak tertahan. Bersandar nyaman pada bantal yang dia bawa dari kamarnya, Regulus membungkus badannya dengan selimut dan dia memejamkan mata seraya memeluk buku astronominya erat-erat, berharap agar dia bermimpi indah, di tempat yang bisa membuatnya melupakan semua masalah di rumah ini….

.

#

.

"Tunggu aku, Sisypshus! Jangan ditinggal!"

"Cepatlah! Yang lain sudah menunggu."

"Okaaaaay!"

Suara-suara itu membuat Regulus terbangun. Dia mengucek matanya dan menguap. Dari celah pintu lemari dia melihat ada cahaya terang. Sudah pagi rupanya. Regulus menyingkirkan selimut dari badannya dan saat dia akan meraih pintu lemari, ada seseorang yang membukanya dari luar. Cahaya dari luar menyilaukan mata Regulus dan begitu dia bisa melihat dengan jelas, kedua mata Regulus melebar melihat orang asing di hadapannya. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang memakai semacam baju besi, namun terbuat dari emas.

"UWAAAA!" pemuda berambut coklat itu melesat mundur sampai menabrak dinding.

Sedangkan Regulus diam mematung di dalam lemari. Terlalu _shock_ untuk bereaksi apapun.

"Regulus? Ada apa?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Regulus menoleh ke arah pintu dan sekali lagi terkejut melihat orang yang asing baginya, sama-sama mengenakan zirah emas namun yang ini memiliki sayap di belakangnya. Pria berambut coklat dan mengenakan ikat kepala berwarna merah itu memandang heran pada anak kecil yang ada di dalam lemari. Dia menoleh pada pemuda yang masih merapat di dinding.

"Siapa dia, Regulus?"

Regulus terkejut, memandang pemuda di dinding itu. Dia… juga bernama Regulus?"

"A-aku tidak tahu. Waktu aku membuka lemari, dia sudah ada disana."

Regulus memeluk bukunya erat. Dia dimana? Mereka siapa? Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?

Merasakan ketakutan anak itu, pria dengan zirah emas bersayap mendekat dan tersenyum lembut. Dia bertumpu pada lututnya hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan anak di lemari itu, "Tak usah takut. Namaku Sisyphus, dan yang disana itu namanya Regulus. Kau berada di Sanctuary sekarang. siapa namamu?"

Sedikit merasa lega karena sepertinya mereka bukan orang jahat, Regulus menjawab dengan suara pelan. "N-namaku… Regulus…."

Sisyphus terkejut, begitu juga pemuda bernama Regulus di belakangnya.

"Kebetulan sekali. Kau punya nama yang sama dengan keponakanku." Sisyphus mengusap kepala anak yang masih ada di dalam lemari itu, lalu dia membimbingnya keluar, "Darimana asalmu? Apa kau anak dari desa tetangga?"

Regulus menggeleng, "Aku dari London, Inggris. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku bisa sampai kemari." Ujarnya cepat, sedikit panik, "Aku ingin pulang…"

Sisyphus memeluk anak itu lembut, "Tak usah takut. Kau aman disini." Dia menggendong anak itu dan menoleh pada keponakannya, "Kita harus menemui Grand Pope sekarang."

.

Regulus diam dalam gendongan Sisyphus saat mereka meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia berada di sebuah tempat yang luar biasa aneh. Semua bangunan terbuat dari batu yang dihubungkan dengan anak tangga yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Ini seperti tempat-tempat yang sering Regulus baca dalam buku mitologi. Mereka terus naik melewati bangunan-bangunan besar berpilar batu hingga sampai ke sebuah bangunan paling megah yang terletak paling atas.

Sisyphus membuka pintu yang ada dalam bangunan itu. Di dalamnya, Regulus melihat banyak orang yang memakai zirah emas dan berdiri berjajar di kedua sisi ruangan, lalu di ujung sana ada seseorang yang mengenakan jubah dan juga penutup kepala. Orang itu berdiri di samping seorang gadis berambut ungu yang duduk di singgasana sederhana namun tampak begitu agung.

"Oh, Sisyphus, Regulus, kami sudah menunggu kalian." Ujar orang yang berjubah hitam panjang, "Dan sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu. Siapa gerangan anak yang kau bawa itu?"

Genggaman Regulus di tepian buku astronominya semakin erat. Buku itu jadi pegangan untuk kewarasannya saat ini. Dia diam sementara Sisyphus membawanya mendekat pada dua orang yang ada di ujung karpet merah panjang yang melintang dari pintu masuk. Sisyphus menurunkan Regulus dan berlutut di hadapan kedua orang tadi.

"Grand Pope, Athena, anak ini bernama Regulus."

Atmosfir di ruangan itu beriak saat Sisyphus menyebutkan nama anak berambut hitam di sampingnya.

"Regulus… kebetulan sekali." Orang yang dipanggil Grand Pope itu mendekati Sisyphus dan memandang pada 'tamu' mereka, "Aku tak merasakan _cosmo_ darimu, nak. Tapi aku tahu ada sesuatu yang istimewa darimu." Dia menepuk kepala Regulus, "Darimana asalmu, nak."

"… London… _sir_." Jawab Regulus, tak yakin harus memanggil apa pada orang di hadapannya.

"London…" sang Pope diam sejenak, tak mengalihkan pandangannya, "Inggris. Tanah yang memiliki rahasia. Tanah yang menyimpan kekuatan kuno diantara kaumnya." Dia tersenyum pada Regulus, "Kau seorang penyihir. Ya… kekuatan itulah yang aku rasakan darimu."

"Penyihir? Benarkan itu, Sage?" tanya si gadis pada sang Pope.

"Benar, Athena. Saya memiliki sedikit pengetahuan tentang segala 'rahasia' di muka bumi ini. Dan Inggris adalah salah satu wilayah yang menarik perhatian saya." Sage melepaskan penutup kepalanya, "Apa dugaanku barusan benar, Regulus?"

Regulus melirik pada Sisyphus yang memberi isyarat agar dia menjawab dengan jujur, "Itu benar, _sir_. Saya… seorang penyihir."

Sang Athena bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke sebelah Sage, gadis itu tersenyum lembut, membuat Regulus merasa nyaman, "Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke Sanctuary ini? Apa kau melakukannya dengan kekuatan sihirmu?"

Regulus menggeleng, "Saya belum memiliki _wand_, tongkat sihir," jelasnya cepat begitu melihat wajah bingung sang Athena, "Kami penyihir, harus menuggu sampai usia sebelas tahun sebelum diizinkan memiliki _wand_ dan masuk ke Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dia diam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Singkatnya… saya belum bisa mengontrol kekuatan saya; dan saya sungguh tidak tahu bagaimana caranya saya bisa sampai kemari."

Tangan Athena menyentuh tangan Regulus yang masih memeluk bukunya, "Kami akan membantumu, Regulus. Aku yakin Sage bisa menemukan jalan untuk mengirimmu pulang. Selama itu, kau menjadi bagian dari Sanctuary."

Kemudian Regulus ikut bersama sang Pope menuju ke sebuah ruangan di bagian belakang tempat itu, disana dia menceritakan semua tentang apa yang terjadi. Sage terkejut saat dia meminjam buku milik Regulus dan melihat tanggal yang tertera di buku itu. Anak ini tidak berasal dari masa kini, namun dari masa depan. Sage memandang wajah Regulus yang sudah hampir menangis. Tak heran. Anak sekecil itu tersesat di tempat yang sama sekali asing baginya dan bukan di masa dimana dia seharusnya berada.

Perlahan Sage menjelaskan situasi ini pada Regulus, dia memeluk bocah itu dan mengusap-usap punggungnya. Permainan takdir macam apa yang mengirim bocah sekecil ini jauh dari rumahnya?

"Aku tak bisa janjikan kapan pastinya, tapi aku bersumpah aku akan mencari jalan untuk membawamu pulang." Sage mengusap kepala Regulus dengan sayang, "Selama aku mencari, kau bisa tinggal di sini dan menjadi anggota Sanctuary, seperti kata Athena." Dia menggendong Regulus dan membawa anak itu ke jendela, menampakkan wajah Sanctuary yang terhampar sejauh mata memandang.

"Ini adalah Sanctuary. Aku memegang posisi sebagau Pope, yang mengatur seluruh kegiatan di sini. Gadis yang kau temui tadi adalah Athena, dia dewi di Sanctuary, dewi junjungan kami."

"Athena… Demi kebijakan dan keadilan, kan? Juga dikenal sebagai Dewi Perang."

"Ah— pengetahuanmu cukup luas untuk anak seusiamu."

Regulus tersenyum, menyeka bekas airmata di pipinya, "Aku suka membaca. Di buku yang kubawa, banyak cerita tentang dewa-dewi."

Sage memandang buku yang tergeletak di meja, "Kau punya buku yang bagus. Kau suka cerita tentang dewa-dewi?"

"Aku lebih tertarik ke Astronomi dan mempelajari bintang."

Mendengar itu, Sage tertawa pelan, "Kalau begitu mungkin kau bisa membantu dengan tugasku." Melihat wajah bingung Regulus, Sage tersenyum, "Membaca bintang adalah salah satu tugas khususku disini."

"Membaca bintang?"

Sage mengangguk, "Ya. Bintang mempunyai cara mereka sendiri untuk berbicara pada kita. Tugaskulah untuk menyampaikan kabar para bintang pada yang lain."

"Hmm… Kau terdengar seperti penyihir yang ahli dalam perbintangan."

"Sihir kami berbeda denganmu, Regulus. Tapi kurasa itu bisa menjadi penghubung antara dunia ini dan duniamu."

Tenang rasanya mendengar kata-kata Sage. Regulus pun mulai bisa melupakan rasa takut dan rasa paniknya, "Umm… lalu kenapa kalian berkumpul di Sanctuary ini? Apa ini semacam sekolah?"

"Tidak seperti itu. Kami dikenal sebagai _saint_."

"_Saint_?"

"Ya. Prajurit yang setia pada Athena. Sanctuary memiliki beberapa tingkatan. Mulai dari calon _saint, Bronze Saint, Silver Saint dan Gold Saint_."

"Orang-orang di aula tadi adalah _Gold Saint_." Tebaknya, berasumsi pada zirah emas yang dia lihat.

Sage mengangguk, "Para _Gold Saint_ bekerja langsung dibawah pengawasanku, terkadang harus pergi dari Sanctuary untuk menjalankan misi."

"Seperti _Auror_."

"_Auror_?"

"Ya. Mereka seperti pasukan pengawas keamanan di dunia sihir."

Tawa pelan terdengar lagi dari Sage, "Ya. Bisa diartikan seperti itu." Dia memandang sosok bocah berambut hitam itu, "Sepertinya aku akan sering mengundangmu untuk berbincang denganku, Regulus, kalau kau tidak keberatan pastinya."

"Tentu saja, _sir_. Dengan senang hati." Kata Regulus, tersenyum senang.

Setelah itu Sage pun menurunkan Regulus dan mengajak anak itu kembali ke aula tadi. Saat ini di sana hanya da Sisyphus bersama keponakannya, berarti pertemuan sudah selesai.

"Saya sudah mengantar Athena dan meminta beliau untuk beristirahat. Para Gold Saint yang lain juga sudah kembali ke kuil mereka masing-masing."

"Terima kasih, Sisyphus." Ujar Sage, "Sayang kau harus pergi untuk menjalankan misi. Aku harus mencari alternatif dimana tamu kita ini akan tinggal."

"Dia bisa tinggal di tempatku."

Semua pandangan tertuju pada keponakan Sisyphus.

"Kau yakin, Regulus?" Tanya Sisyphus.

"Tenang saja. Lagipula diantara semua Gold Saint, aku yang termuda dan yang paling menganggur. Jadi kurasa, aku akan senang sekali kalau aku punya teman baru."

"Regulus dan Regulus. Kurasa kalian pasti akan berteman baik." Ujar Sage, "Ah! Bodohnya aku, sampai lupa tak memperkenalkan mereka." Ujar sang Pope, "Ini adalah Sagittarius Sisyphus. Dia adalah Gold Saint yang paling tua di Sanctuary ini. Yang disebelahnya adalah Leo Regulus, keponakan Sisyphus sekaligus Gold Saint termuda di Sanctuary."

Si singa muda itu mendekat pada Regulus dan membungkukkan badannya agar kepala mereka sejajar, "Salam kenal, Regulus. Semoga kita bisa jadi teman baik, ya?!" dia mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar saat uluran tangan itu tak sia-sia.

.

.

"Mulai sekarang. Ini rumahmu."

Regulus memandang takjub pada bangunan batu besar dihadapannya. Ada lambang _zodiac_ Leo di bagian atas pintu masuk.

"Sanctuary terdiri dari dua belas kuil…"

"Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius dan Pisces." Sahut Regulus lancar.

"Kau hebat." Seru si Gold Saint, "Nah! Ayo kita masuk!"

Regulus berjalan sambil memandang sekeliling. Kuil itu hanya berisi jajaran tiang-tiang yang pastinya sudah berusia ratusan, bahkan ribuan tahun. Langkahnya terhenti di bagian belakang kuil. Regulus ingat kalau di tempat inilah dia 'sampai' ke Sanctuary. Di dalam lemari.

"Aku terkejut sekali saat melihatmu di dalam lemariku. Ku pikir kau ini semacam hantu atau penunggu dari lemari ini. Tapi itu kan mustahil, lemari ini baru saja selesai kukerjakan semalam, masa sudah ada penunggunya. Kalau yang membuatnya Manigoldo sih, aku yakin pasti langsung ada setan di dalamnya." Si pemuda berambut coklat itu membuka lemarinya dan mengeluarkan baju bersih, "Ini… mungkin kelewat besar sih… tapi paling tidak bisa jadi pakaian gantimu."

Bukannya menerima baju itu, Regulus malah terdiam.

"Apa?"

"—K-kau membuat lemari ini sendiri?"

"Ya. Tentu saja. Wajar kan kalau kita membuat keperluan untuk diri kita sendiri. Lihat! Ada tanda tanganku."

Regulus memandang ke arah yang ditunjuk, di sisi kanan bawah pintu lemari itu. Ada ukiran lambang _zodiac_ Leo disana.

"Sisyphus yang mengajariku semua ini."

"Kalian akrab sekali ya?"

"Tentu saja! Dia benar-benar merawat dan mendidikku setelah ayahku meninggal." _Gold Saint_ muda itu langsung bicara lagi begitu melihat wajah sedih anak di depannya, "Tapi tak apa. Aku bangga pada ayahku yang gugur sebagai seorang _Gold Saint_ yang gagah berani. Bahkan sekarang aku mewarisi _Gold Cloth_ miliknya. Lagipula seluruh Sanctuary ini adalah keluargaku sekarang. Termasuk juga denganmu, Regulus." Perwakilan _zodiac_ Leo itu tersenyum, "Aneh rasanya memanggil namaku pada orang lain." Dia terdiam, berpikir, "Bagaimana kalau kau panggil aku Reggie? Ayah biasa memanggilku seperti itu saat aku masih kecil, Sisyphus juga."

"Reggie?"

"Yaps! Biar kita semua tidak bingung. Mmm… meski Manigoldo pasti memakai nama itu untuk meledekku. Tapi tak apa. Itu semua sepadan karena sekarang aku punya teman baru."

"Teman? —Aku?"

"Tentu. Kita pasti jadi teman yang kompak sekali."

Senyum menghias wajah Regulus begitu mendengarnya.

Kemudian setelah berganti pakaian, yang harus dibenahi sana sini, keduanya meninggalkan kuil Leo. Regulus pun diperkenalkan pada beberapa _Gold Saint_ yang kebetulan ada di kuil mereka. Sejauh ini semua bersikap bersahabat, kecuali _Gold Saint_ Cancer Manigoldo, yang menakut-nakutinya dengan cerita seram. Juga _Gold Saint_ Scorpio Kardia yang bilang kalau di Sanctuary ini banyak hewan buas meski itu langsung disangkal oleh Gold Saint Aquarius Dégel, sahabat karib Kardia. Lalu mereka juga sempat bertemu dengan _Gold Saint_ Taurus Aldebaran, bersama ketiga anak didiknya. Regulus sempat terkejut melihat sosok Aldebaran yang tinggi besar, tapi segera dia lega karena pria itu adalah orang yang sangat baik hati.

Puas berkeliling, mereka kembali ke kuil Leo karena hari sudah malam. Regulus merasa tak enak karena dia diminta tidur di kasur sementara yang punya rumah justru tidur di lantai. Kalah oleh paksaan, Regulus akhirnya merebahkan diri dan membiarkan tubuhnya diselimuti.

"Bukumu kuletakkan disini, _okay_?"

Regulus menyentuh buku di sebelah bantalnya.

"Sepertinya kau sayang sekali pada buku itu. Apa itu dari orang tuamu?"

Regulus menggeleng, "Ini… hadiah dari kakakku." Selesai bicara begitu, airmata mengalir tak tertahankan. Dia membiarkan tubuhnya dipeluk dan kepalanya diusap lembut. Segala emosi yang tertahan dia racaukan begitu saja, tak peduli apa yang mendengarkan mengerti atau tidak. Dia menumpahkan seluruh masalahnya. Tentang kakaknya, tentang keluarganya. Tentang bagaimana dia ingin keadaan di rumahnya kembali seperti semula tak peduli di asrama mana kakaknya ditempatkan.

Lelah menangis, akhirnya Regulus jatuh tertidur dan menghabiskan malamnya yang pertama di tempat asing itu dalam pelukan hangat.

#

.

#

Hampir seminggu berlalu sejak Sanctuary kedatangan tamu kecil yang kini tinggal bersama mereka. Selama itu juga dia menjadi pengunjung tetap Pope's Chamber dan tetap berada di sana sampai sore menjelang. Selama itu, _Gold Saint_ Leo menjalankan harinya seperti biasa, 'merusuh' di _colosseum_ untuk melihat latihan para calon _saint_.

"Sepertinya sedang bosan, eh, Reggie?"

Regulus memutar matanya dan menghela napas, "Kau juga sepertinya bosan, kepiting." Katanya pada _Gold Saint_ Cancer yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Oh—begitu sambutanmu pada senior yang baru pulang dari misi?"

"Harusnya kau melapor pada Pope, bukannya kemari."

"Pak Tua itu pasti juga repot dengan tamu kecil kesayangannya itu."

Regulus tertawa, "Sepertinya ada yang cemburu."

"Siapa yang begitu?!" Manigoldo memiting leher Regulus, "Kau sendiri, sepertinya kesepian." Katanya masih sambil memiting juniornya.

"Lepaskan aku, kepiting!" Regulus menginjak kaki Manigoldo, membuat pria itu melepaskannya, lalu Regulus segera berlari kencang meninggalkan _colosseum_ sebelum si Cancer itu menangkapnya lagi. Dia terus berlari sampai ke depan kuil Aries dan bertemu dengan sang penjaga kuil, Shion.

"Regulus, kenapa kau berkeringat seperti itu?"

Senyuman lebar tampak di muka sang singa muda, "Kalau Manigoldo mencariku, kau harus bilang kau tak melihatku."

"Regulus? Tunggu!"

Tak menghiraukan panggilan Shion, Regulus terus berlari melewati kuil Aries dan menaiki tangga sampai dia tiba di kuilnya sendiri.

"Reggie."

Regulus memandang bocah berambut hitam yang berdiri di depan kuil Leo, "Kau sudah selesai dengan Pope? Apa katanya?"

"_Mr_ Sage sudah mengirim surat pada pihak Hogwarts dan meminta bantuan. Mereka akan coba mencari sihir kuno yang berhubungan dengan portal dimensi. Aku tidak mengerti apa itu, tapi _Mr_ Sage memintaku untuk bersabar."

Regulus mengacak rambut 'adik'nya itu. Oh ya, dia sudah bosan diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh semua _Gold Saint_ di Sanctuary ini, karenanya dia senang karena sekarang ada anak yang lebih muda darinya.

"Bukankah itu kabar bagus?" Ujar Regulus, "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain di hutan? Kau pasti bosan kalau terkurung disini terus."

"Memangnya… tidak apa-apa?"

Regulus menggendong bocah tampan itu tanpa kesulitan, "Tidak masalah. Pope Sage pasti juga ingin kau bersenang-senang di sini." Kemudian dengan kaki yang terkenal akan kecepatannya, Regulus melesat kembali menuruni tangga Sanctuary dan menembus hutan sampai mereka tiba di sebuah danau.

"Wuaaah! Kereeen!"

"Aku selalu kemari setiap kali sedang bosan atau baru pulang dari misi. Airnya jernih dan tak terlalu dalam juga di pinggirnya. Kau mau masuk?"

"Boleh?"

"Tentu saja. Ini alam bebas." Regulus melepas _Gold Cloth_ miliknya lalu juga alas kakinya dan langsung melompat terjun ke dalam danau, "Ayo kemari! Aku akan menangkapmu."

Ragu, putra bungsu keluarga Black itu mematung di tepi danau.

"Ayolah! Jangan takut!"

Melihat bagaimana Regulus tampak bahagia sekali di dalam air, akhirnya si penyihir cilik itu melepas ikatan tali di alas kakinya.

"Lompatlah!"

"Eh? Tapi…"

Regulus mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan dengan sigap dia menangkap si kecil yang melompat sambil menutup matanya. Dia tertawa saat anak itu dengan sedikit panik berpegang erat di lehernya, butuh waktu beberapa detik sampai dia terbiasa dengan suhu airnya.

"Bagaimana? Airnya segar, kan." Regulus berjalan menuju ke tengah danau hingga sebatas dadanya terendam.

"Reggie… Reggie…"

"Jangan takut. Aku sudah sering melakukan ini." Ujar Regulus, "Kau bisa berenang?"

"Tidak…"

"Yang benar? Padahal berenang itu mengasikkan lho. Kau mau kuajari?" Regulus melepaskan tangan kecil yang melingkar di lehernya, "Air tak akan membuatmu celaka selama kau bisa mengerti mereka. Merasakan gerakan dan energi mereka dengan seluruh inderamu."

"Tidak akan tenggelam?"

"Tidak selama aku di dekatmu. Dulu ayahku juga mengajari seperti ini." Regulus menggenggam tangan sang tamu dari jauh itu kemudian menuntun anak itu untuk bergerak di dalam air, "Bagaimana? Rasanya menyenangkan bukan? Di udara sepanas ini kita bermain di dalam air." Regulus pun mengajari anak itu berenang, perlahan-lahan sampai gerakannya lancar.

"Sirius pasti suka kalau diajak berenang seperti ini."

Regulus berhenti dan membiarkan anak berambut hitam itu mengambang, "Kakakmu suka berenang?"

"Bukan begitu. Tapi Sirius itu tidak bisa diam, jadi kupikir dia akan suka sekali kalau ada di sini. Di alam bebas."

Melihat wajah yang murung di depannya, Regulus mendudukkan si bocah di salah satu batu besar yang ada di tengah danau itu, "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"… Aku hanya memikirkan tentang Sirius. Kalau dia pulang di liburan musim dingin nanti… _Mum_ dan _Dad_ pasti akan sangat marah sekali padanya. Aku tidak mau melihat itu."

Sebenarnya Regulus tak mengerti kenapa perbedaan asrama saja bisa menjadi masalah bagi keluarga. Ya—lagipula dia tak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia sihir, andai saja Regulus kecil ini tak datang ke Sanctuary, dunia sihir tak akan pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya.

Regulus mengusap kepala si kecil, "Kalau kakakmu dimarahi, kau bisa menghiburnya, kan? Aku tidak punya saudara kandung sih… tapi, pasti sama saja, kalau orang yang kita sayangi bersedih, kita harus menghiburnya."

Mendengar itu, senyum kembali muncul di wajah sang penyihir cilik, membuat Regulus merasa lega. Pemuda itu pun mengajak adik barunya untuk berenang lagi. Mereka bermain sampai puas dan menghabiskan waktu di dalam air. Setelah matahari tenggelam mereka baru beranjak dari danau dan menuju ke sungai yang tersambung dengan danau itu untuk menangkap beberapa ikan untuk makan malam mereka.

"Aku baru sekali ini makan ikan yang dibakar langsung di atas api."

"Pasti enak. Tak ada yang mengalahkan rasa dari ikan segar." Regulus menyodorkan seekor ikan yang ditusuk dengan ranting pohon dan sudah dibakar dengan bumbu seadanya.

Keduanya makan dengan sangat nikmat, ditemani beberapa hewan kecil yang hidup di hutan. Regulus senang melihat wajah riang anak di sampingnya. Dia hanya berharap agar malam ini tak ada mimpi buruk yang datang menganggu Regulus kecil, karena setiap kali tidur, bocah itu selalu saja menangis.

"Ah! Lihat itu!" Regulus menunjuk ke arah bintang yang bersinar paling terang di langit malam, "Sirius!"

Mereka memandang jutaan bintang yang berkelip riang bersama bulan yang bersinar keperakan.

"Kau tahu? Bagi kami para _saint_, bintang adalah penentu takdir kami." Ujar Regulus, "Nama kita diambil dari nama bintang paling terang di rasi Leo. Lambang kita adalah singa, hewan yang disebut sebagai raja dari segala hewan. Sebagai raja, tentu saja harus memperhatikan dan melindungi sekelilingnya, alam juga para penghuninya yang lain. Sebagai raja, jalan yang dilalui tak akan mudah, karena itu kita harus terus memandang ke depan, menghadapi apapun yang menghadang dengan gagah berani dan pantang menyerah. Seperti seekor singa."

Regulus tersenyum, "Itu sih kata-kata ayahku dulu waktu aku masih seumuranmu."

"Reggie… sangat sayang pada almarhun ayahmu, ya?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Regulus tanpa ragu, "Ayah adalah panutanku. Kelak, aku ingin menjadi _Gold Saint_ Leo sehebat ayah." Dia memandang wajah si kecil yang masih mendongak ke langit, "Karena itu Regulus, sebagai orang yang dilahirkan dalam naungan bintang yang sama dan dengan nama yang sama, kau juga harus menjadi anak yang kuat. Seperti singa!"

Regulus kecil menunduk, wajahnya tampak sedih lagi, "Tapi… daripada singa, kurasa _Mum_ dan _Dad_ lebih suka ular."

"Hidupmu milikmu. Kau yang menentukan arah mana yang akan kau pilih, bukan orang lain." Regulus mengacak rambut anak di sebelahnya, "Sama seperti kakakmu, Sirius. Aku yakin diterimanya dia di Gry… Gryff— apa namanya?"

"Gryffindor."

"Ya, Gryffindor. Aku yakin itu bukan semata-mata karena keputusan topi sihir seperti yang kau ceritakan."

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Karena seperti kataku. Yang berhak menentukan hidup kita adalah kita sendiri. Kalau memilih apa yang tak sesuai dengan hati kita, yang ada hanyalah penyesalan." Regulus menghabiskan ikan bakarnya, "Kalau kau sedang gundah dan tak tahu harus bagaimana, pandanglah langit, pandanglah bintang kita dan kau akan mendapat jawaban."

"Itu juga ucapan ayahmu?"

"Bukan. Tapi punya Sisyphus." Regulus nyengir, "Habiskan makanmu dan kita pulang! Kalau lebih malam dari ini, bisa-bisa Shion bakal marah lagi."

Setelah kenyang dan tubuh mereka sudah kering juga sudah membereskan api unggun dan sisa-sisa tulang ikan yang mereka makan, keduanya pun kembali ke Sanctuary dan langsung menuju ke kuil Leo. Di depan kuil berlambang singa itu, Regulus melihat Sisyphus di depan kuil, dia pasti baru pulang dari misi.

"Sisyphus!" Regulus menaiki sisa anak tangga kuilnya.

"Regulus… dan Regulus." Sapa pria itu sambil tersenyum, "Kalian dari mana?"

"Reggie mengajakku ke danau dan kami memancing ikan lalu membakarnya."

Sisyphus tersenyum dan menepuk kepala bocah kecil itu, "Kalau begitu, setelah ini ganti baju dan cepatlah tidur! Kau pasti kerepotan diajak lari kesana-kemari oleh Regulus."

"Aku tidak mengajaknya lari," protes Regulus, "kami cuma berenang." Imbuhnya. "Kalau tahu kau pulang hari ini, pasti tadi aku bawakan ikan untukmu."

"Tidak perlu repot. Lagipula aku sudah makan." Ujar pria berwajah ramah itu, "Aku harus segera melapor ke Pope. Kalin berdua cepatlah tidur! Sampai besok."

Dua Regulus itu saling bertukar pandang lalu segera masuk ke dalam kamar untuk berganti pakaian. Seperti biasa, Regulus menggelar selimut tebal di lantai dan menyuruh si kecil segera naik ke kasur. Tak lupa regulus meletakkan buku astronomi di sebelah bantal agar teman sekamarnya itu tenang. Setelah saling mengucapkan selamat tidur, mereka berdua pun memejamkan mata, mengakhiri satu hari yang menyenangkan ini.

.

Esok harinya, kedua Regulus dipanggil oleh sang Pope untuk segera menuju ke Pope's Chamber. Meski sedikit heran, Regulus mengajak si kecil menaiki tangga masing-masing kuil. Sampai di kuil Sagittarius, Regulus tak melihat sosok pamannya, jadi mungkin ia juga ada di Pope's Chamber.

Sampai di depan bangunan megah itu, keduanya masuk dan menuju ke aula utama dimana sang Pope ada disana, bersama Sisyphus dan Athena. Selain mereka, ada dua orang berjubah yang berdiri dalam ruangan luas itu.

"Oh, kami sudah menunggu kalian." Sage memberi isyarat agar kedua anak itu mendekat. "Perkenalkan, ini adalah kepala sekolah Hogwarts, _Mr_ Dilys Derwent dan Mentri Sihir, _Mr_ Artemisia Lufkin."

Regulus kecil memandang dua sosok asing disana, agak merasa lega melihat penampilan yang wajar baginya.

"Oh, jadi ini _young mister_ Black yang anda ceritakan, _Mr_ Sage?" ujar _Mr_ Derw ent, "Sungguh ajaib bisa bertemu dengan saudara dari _jauh_." Imbuhnya seraya tersenyum ramah, "Tak usah khawatir, nak. Kami akan menemukan jalan untukmu pulang dan itu tak akan lama lagi."

Pandangan si kecil beralih pada setiap orang di sana, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Saat itu Sage pun bicara, "Sampai kami menemukan caranya, _Mr_ Derwent dan _Mr_ Lufkin akan tinggal di Sanctuary. Sampai saat itu tiba, nikmatilah harimu!"

Kabar pagi itu membuat semangat Regulus kecil jadi melambung. Wajahnya tampak ceria saat dia meninggalkan Pope's Chamber bersama sang Leo.

"Syukurlah. Dengan begini kau akan bisa bertemu dengan keluargamu lagi." Kata Regulus. Mereka berbelok menuju jalan tembus karena tangga penghubung antara Pope's Chamber dan Kuil Pisces dipenuhi _Royal Demon Rose_ milik sang Gold Saint Pisces untuk mencegah penyusup, "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain lagi di danau?"

"Boleh. Aku ingin mahir berenang sebelum pulang."

Regulus tersenyum lebar, "Baiklah! Kita berenang sepuasnya!" dia menyambar tubuh si kecil dan berlari kencang sambil menggendongnya.

Begitu sampai di danau Regulus langsung melepas _Gold Cloth_ miliknya dan langsung mengajak anak di gendongannya masuk ke dalam danau. Seperti janjinya, dia mengajari Regulus kecil sampai anak itu lebih mahir berenang. Satu dua jam berlalu, dan Regulus kecil sudah bisa berenang sendiri di bagian tengah danau yang dalam itu.

"Aku pasti kesepian kalau kau sudah pulang." Ujar Regulus, masih membenamkan separuh badannya di air.

"Aku tak akan melupakanmu, Reggie. Juga semua di Sanctuary ini. Aku belajar banyak dari kalian."

"Begitu juga denganku."

Wajah penyihir cilik itu tampak muram saat dia bicara lagi, "Setelah ini… kita tak akan bisa bertemu lagi, ya?"

Mendengar itu, Regulus menepuk kepala si kecil, "Sepertiya memang tidak bisa. Tapi… kalau kau ingat padaku, kau bisa selalu melihatku."

"Eh? Bagaimana caranya?"

Regulus menunjuk ke langit, "Setiap kali kau melihat bintang Regulus bersinar di langit malam, saat itulah kita bertemu."

Mendengar itu, wajah si penyihir cilik itu pun kembali ceria. Mereka berdua pun menghabiskan sisa hari itu untuk bermain di dalam hutan, berkejaran dengan hewan-hewan liar disana, memanjat pohon, berenang lagi, lalu menangkap ikan untuk makan siang dan bermain lagi.

Sisa waktu yang mereka miliki, akan mereka pakai untuk membuat kenangan menyenangkan yang tak akan terlupakan.

.

.

Dua hari setelahnya, sang Pope kembali memanggil kedua Regulus dan meberitahu kalau mereka akhirnya berhasil menemukan cara untuk membuka portal waktu dan dimensi. Selain dengan bantuan sihir dari _Mr_ Derwent dan _Mr_ Lufkin, sang Athena juga meminta bantuan pada sang Dewa Waktu, Chronos. Bukan pekara mudah untuk meminta bantuan pada Dewa tersebut, namun berkat usaha Athena, mereka berhasil mendapatkan sebuah jam pasir yang bisa digunakan sekali untuk membuka gerbang waktu. Setelah gerbang itu terbuka, kepala sekolah Hogwarts dan mentri sihir akan memberi mantra tambahan agar tak terjadi pembelokan dimensi yang menyebabkan gerbang menuju ke waktu dan tempat yang salah, atau celakanya, portal itu terbuka di tempat yang tak dilindungi oleh sihir.

Regulus kecil memeluk erat buku astronominya, dia juga sudah memakai baju yang dia pakai saat tiba di Sanctuary ini. Dia mengucapkan terima kasih pada semua yang ada disana karena telah menerimanya dan bersikap begitu baik padanya. Bocah itu juga memeluk sang _Gold Saint_ Leo erat karena dia sudah menganggap pemuda itu sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Regulus sendiri mengacak-acak rambut aak itu sambil tersenyum lebar, karena mereka berjanji akan berpisah dengan tersenyum.

Akhirya gerbang dimensi dan waktu pun terbuka, Regulus Black menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Sekali lagi dia memandang wajah-wajah di sana. Pope Sage, Athena Sasha, Leo Regulus, Sagittarius Sisyphus, juga _Mr_ Dilys Derwent dan _Mr_ Artemisia Lufkin, sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan melangkah ke dalam lubang dimensi yang berpedar keemasan.

Saat dia membuka mata, dia kembali ada dalam lemari di loteng rumahnya dengan Kreacher yang mengetuk pintu lemari, mengatakan kalau sarapan sudah siap.

Waktu, sama sekali tak berjalan di sana.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_EPILOGUE_**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Dari teropong bintangnya, Regulus memandang bintang paling terang di konstelasi Leo. Dia tersenyum saat terbayang wajah pemuda berambut coklat dan memakai _Gold Cloth_ berkilau. Lalu dia beralih memandang sebuah lemari kayu tua di kamarnya. Lemari yang dulu teronggok begitu saja di loteng, kini dipindahkan ke kamarnya, dan Regulus merawat lemari itu hingga seperti baru lagi. Lambang ukiran _zodiac_ Leo di sisi kanan bawah pintu lemari itu masih tampak jelas, membuat Regulus tersenyum lebar.

Masanya dan masa sang Leo berbeda dua abad, tak akan ada kemungkinan mereka bisa bertemu lagi. Namun kata-kata sang Leo masih diingat oleh Regulus, jika dia memandang bintang, saat itulah mereka bertemu, dan saat ini Regulus merasa kalau sang singa muda itu tengah memandangnya dari tempat yang jauh. Walau tak terjangkau, Regulus merasa ada begitu dekat dengan pemuda itu.

Tahun ini dia sudah sebelas tahun dan September nanti, dia akan masuk ke Hogwarts. Yang pasti, dia akan mendalami pelajaran astronomi, agar bisa seperti Pope Sage, menyampaikan pesan dari para bintang nun jauh di sana.

Regulus kembali tersenyum, sekali lagi mengintip ke balik lensa teropong bintangnya, dan membayangkan sosok seorang pemuda yang berlari penuh semangat di dalam hutan.

Bagaikan seekor singa.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**_THE END_**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

YAK! CrossOver ajaib hasil ide challenge dari Shofa yang melahirkan ide absurd macam ini T^T Semoga masih bisa dinikmati~ Mohon masukan saran dan kritiknya. Doumou~

Tentang Dilys Derwent dan Artemisia Lufkin, ini bukan OC saya, melainkan memang Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts dan Mentri Sihir di tahun 1700an. (_source_ : Hp-Lexicon dot org)


End file.
